Ibrutinib is 1-[(3R)-3-[4-amino-3-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]-2-propen-1-one, represented by Formula I.

Ibrutinib is an inhibitor of Bruton's tyrosine kinase (BTK).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,158,786 describes a process for the preparation of ibrutinib.
Chinese Publication Nos. CN 103121999 and CN 103626774 also describe processes for the preparation of ibrutinib.